There are many uses of oxygen wherein commercial grade high purity oxygen is not necessary and lower purity oxygen may be used. However, many lower purity oxygen processes are not economically viable. Oxygen recoveries, unit power requirements, or capital costs often make lower purity oxygen production economically unattractive. Providing an efficient process to directly produce lower purity oxygen is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a system for producing lower purity oxygen which is more efficient and cost-effective than presently available systems.